


Big Time Anorexia: A Complete Analysis

by RinRinTheHeckinKidd



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, God why am i wasting my time on this, Other, big time rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRinTheHeckinKidd/pseuds/RinRinTheHeckinKidd
Summary: I overly analyze a shitty wattpad story





	Big Time Anorexia: A Complete Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I am not trying to make light of any disorders mentioned in this. I am not an expert in anything, and any information I have or used in this is from a few quick google searches. My only intent in making this is to overly analyse a Wattpad fanfic that is very outlandish and overall poorly written. I don't mean to upset anyone in making this nor do I mean any ill will towards the original creator of Big Time Anorexia. It’s a wild story, as you could imagine, so if you end up reading it please give the writer support.

The original wattpad story was created by @keil-san on wattpad, please support them.  
Overview  
Big Time Anorexia is a Big Time Rush fanfiction centering around Katie Knight, the sister of the hit tv show’s main character Kendall Knight. The story follows Katie and her struggles with Anorexia, an eating disorder that causes people to obsess over weight, exercise, and what they eat, often to extreme and dangerous levels. It is often characterized by a distorted body image, with an unwarranted fear of being overweight. Throughout the story the reader is told and shown her struggles at school, home, and with her family life. Katie faces many ups and downs that she must overcome, all of which will be addressed in detail in this complete analysis.

Chapter One  
Chapter one starts with a monologue from Katie where she claims that she is done eating for good. She doesn't plan to eat anything ever again. Now, there are several issues with this right off the bat, but for now we’ll ignore the obvious. She goes on to tell the reader how just the day before she had eaten a weeks worth of food. Based on some quick searches (sources linked below) the average person eats between three and five pounds of food per day, give or take a few pounds depending on what you’re eating and its calorie count. Since Katie is 4’11 at the time of the show (according to the wiki) and somewhere between twelve and fourteen years old at the time of this fanfic, we can assume that her daily pound intake would be on the lower side of the scale, nearing somewhere around three pounds. Her daily calorie intake, being very generous, should be somewhere around 2111 calories, based on her weight which is revealed later in the story. This means in one day she ate somewhere around 21 pounds of food, being somewhere around 14777 calories. All in one day. As you would imagine, there are some very undesirable effects to this. According to newsweek, after you pass just 5 litters, about 11 pounds, your gut would bust. An exception to this would be Dwayne “the Rock” Johnson, who is a very large man. Being ths large he eats up to 10 pounds a day, though its safe to say Katie is nowhere near his size. Katie ate almost double this amount, so she would certainly be in extremely poor health at this point, if she were still alive.  
Upset with herself, Katie forced herself to vomit that night, saying she “Threw up everything.” This is something many people with anorexia do to avoid gaining weight, know as Bulimia. Katie weighs herself both before and after she she throws up, happy to see that she lost ten pounds. Either her scale is out of whack or Katie is...something else. This is extremely alarming, as that is nowhere near the normal amount for someone to vomit at once. As you can imagine, throwing up in general is not healthy, as it usually means something is wrong within your body, given you are not forcing yourself to throw up. The ill effects of vomiting include dehydration, low electrolyte levels, lower gastro acid levels, increased blood pH, hypokalemia, and other not so pretty things. Constant or excessive vomiting, like in Katie's case (the large volume of vomit along with her future vomiting in further chapters), as seen in bulimic cases, have their own negative health effects. Bulimic cases have lead to severe emotional and psychological damage, along with life threatening effects. Irregular heartbeat, swelling in the throat, internal bleeding and bloody vomit, these are just scratching the surface of what could happen. Katie would surely be feeling pretty weak after this to say the least.  
Nonetheless, our story continues. Katie looks to the mirror, noticing only then that she was crying. She forces a weak smile, though it soon fades after she sees “rolls of fat,” despite this being very unlikely. This could be body dysmorphia, which is often seen in anorexic or bulimic people, having them see themselves as heavier than they really are, in short. Katie is very upset by this, storming out of the bathroom and running to her room, where she ends up crying herself to sleep. In this moment we are given a glimpse of her inner thoughts. Of her struggles and her low self-esteem. How she views herself and how she compare herself to others. In these moments we are shown a short segment of what is to come in future chapters.

Sources  
https://www.newsweek.com/how-much-pasta-can-you-eat-you-die-506128  
https://www.precisionnutrition.com/what-are-your-4-lbs  
https://www.lifespanfitness.com/fitness/resources/calories-calculator  
https://bigtimerush.fandom.com/wiki/Katie_Knight  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vomiting  
https://www.healthline.com/health/bulimia/effects-on-body#1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I am not trying to make light of any disorders mentioned in this. I am not an expert in anything, and any information I have or used in this is from a few quick google searches. My only intent in making this is to overly analyse a Wattpad fanfic that is very outlandish and overall poorly written. I don't mean to upset anyone in making this nor do I mean any ill will towards the original creator of Big Time Anorexia. It’s a wild story, as you could imagine, so if you end up reading it please give the writer support.


End file.
